


break my bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Gayness, I am so sorry, Its shit, M/M, This is trash, dont even read this, dont take this seriously pls, dubcon, not the kind u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papyrus get funky ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	break my bones

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even played undertale

Papyrus was sitting nervously on Mettaton's (rather large) bed, the bedroom dark save for a few dim candles casting a soft light. The robot had merely instructed him to wait in his room, declaring he had a few things to do before he would join Ponyo in his room. A minute later he was gone, leaving Pocahontas on his own. 

He was laying on his stomach gazing at a picture of him and the robot on Monopoly's nightstand when he heard the slow creak of a door opening. Poprocks' turned to look at the door just as Mercury stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Aw, you actually waited up. I thought you would have run home to Salmon aready," Memphis said lowly, a slow smile curling on his lips.

 

"Well, what do you want, Monochrome?" Poppyseed asked, shifting anxiously on the thick covers of Mexico's bed. The robotic male gave him a lazy smirk, climbing onto the bed next to the skeletal man.

 

"I just want to have a little..." Miniature paused for dramatic effect, pressing close to Pumpkin's backside. "...fun." He purred out, flicking a piece of hair off his face before winking. Piñata sputtered, unable to come up with a solid reply as Mikey licked his lips and slid his hand up Popper's spine playfully.

 

Platypus' pale cheekbones flushed as Mufasa clicked his tongue. "Oh, Paprika, why must you act so shy, love?" He teased in his mettalic voice, poking him in the shoulder blade. Pancakes grew even redder as Mettalica snaked a robotic arm around him, tickling his highly sensitive ribs. 

Panera jolted with a start, arching away from the touch. "Meninism, w-what are you doing?!" He squeaked as Macaroni continued to play his fingers along Pennsylvania's rib bones. 

Mouse chucked darkly, going even faster as Pineapple began to pant. "Darling, I'm merely doing what you love most," he purred, his deft fingers relentless against his hard and thin ribs. Pickle choked down a moan, his brittle bones chattering with his trembling body.

 

Mitochondria continued to strum his fingers along Pinstripe's body, never losing the sly smile on his gray face as Probabtion arched and twitched in his metal arms.

"M-Melon, if y-you don't stop I'll-" his speech was cut off by Motorola  whispering, "Don't hold back, darling." With a shudder, Pringle whimpered as a familiar bony tune began to play from the clacking of his bones.

 

Spooky, scary skeletons  
send shivers down your spine  
Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
Seal your doom tonight!

 

Spooky, scary skeletons  
speak with such a screech  
You'll shake and shudder in surprise  
when you hear these zombies shriek

 

We're so sorry, skeletons  
You're so misunderstood  
You only want to socialize  
(but I don't think we should)

'Cause Spooky, scary skeletons

shout startling, shrilly screams

 

They'll sneak from their sarcophagus  
and just won't leave you be

Spirits, supernatural  
are shy, what's all the fuss?  
But bags of bones seem so unsafe  
It's semi-serious!

 

Spooky, scary skeletons  
are silly all the same  
They'll smile and scrabble slowly by  
and drive you so insane!

Sticks and stones will break your bones  
They seldom let you snooze

 

Spooky, scary skeletons  
will wake you with a BOO!

**Author's Note:**

> in all honesty i am ashamed of this and i don't even know


End file.
